Poetry Scribbles oOo Warrior Cats
by Sparkle-Chan
Summary: Poetry Scribbles is my alterego who writes poetry....Um, this is a collection of poems about warrior cats. I take requests... and... um... okay, bye, please read and review!
1. Bluestar

Author's Note: Yup, I'm writing warrior poems. I'm gonna write as many as I can think of, for as many characters as I can. Please read and review. If you want to recommend a cat, do it after typing your review…or sigh just recommend the cat. I will try to write relationship poems, but no promises on how they'll turn out.

Anyway, I figured I'd start with the first cat listed in the cast list, Bluestar.

**Bluestar**

**With a pelt of a beautiful blue-gray hue,**

**And eyes that glimmer a gentle blue,**

**Bluestar leads her clan grace,**

**In battle, no one dares look into her face,**

**She's loyal, though she's had her slips,**

**After Tigerclaw's attack, her brain kind of trips,**

**She loves Oakheart, a cat from another clan,**

**But in ThunderClan her loyalty has always ran,**

**She had three kits father by the RiverClan cat,**

**Two of them were involved moons after that,**

**One kit died on the journey to the river,**

**The chill of the winter gave it a shiver,**

**Moons later now, about her kits she still cares,**

**She won't fight them in battle; won't even give them glares,**

**This blue beauty died finishing off a pack of canines,**

**As she dies to Fireheart she explains all the signs,**

**He is the fire, who will save her clan,**

**She tells him she has faith in him, and she knows he can,**

**Now the noble she-cat walks among the skies,**

**Helping out with answers, and ignoring all the lies.**


	2. Redtail

Author's Note: This poem was a challenge to write, I might take it down.

Anyway, this was written as if it were the words Bluestar said to him when Tigerclaw brought back his body in book one.

_**Redtail**_

**I've known you so long,**

**Through right and through wrong,**

**We've done so much together,**

**Like we were friends forever.**

**No one questions your honor; they won't start today,**

**As we sit here beside you, there are things we must say.**

**You always fought until it was wrong to go on,**

**Fortunately in a battle, you've left us and gone,**

**In StarClan now, your spirit will run,**

**I'll stay beside you 'til the rise of the sun.**

**Redtail, you were a great deputy; you still are,**

**You were the cat I could see as a brave Redstar,**

**So I must say good-bye, but I'll miss you forever,**

**I won't forget those days that we spent together.**

**Now Redtail, embark on your journey into StarClan,**

**I'll think of you whenever I can.**

**As I stand back up, I utter a sigh,**

**For I know now, this is good-bye.**


	3. Smudge

**Smudge**

_**Loosing a best friend is very hard,**_

_**So realizes Smudge as he sits in his yard,**_

_**A few days have past since Rusty has gone,**_

_**What has Smudge done? He's sat on his lawn.**_

_**He stares into the forest and waits,**_

_**For his friend to walk back through those gates,**_

_**It seems so longsince he lost his friend,**_

_**To forest cats that could cause his end.**_

_**The black and white kitten turns his head,**_

_**As his owner calls him to come back to bed,**_

_**And as he stirs from his spot,**_

_**In the sun oh-so hot…**_

_**Rusty's leave has left him with none,**_

_**When he needs a friend, he can't find his one,**_

_**So he feels as if his heart has a hole,**_

_**And a black smudge is left upon his soul.**_


	4. Ravenpaw

**R A V E N P A W**

**In the dark of night,**

**Or the bright daylight,**

**He never feels safe or all right.**

**He can't forget what he saw,**

**He jumps at the sound of a paw,**

**And all because of Tigerclaw.**

**Afraid, scared, and shy,**

**He can't understand why,**

**He's hated by every cat under the sky.**

**Without some one by his side,**

**Or a friend as his guide,**

**In his two friends, he can hardly confide.**

**How can he thrive,**

**Or even survive,**

**If it's hard for him to stay alive?**

**He has to leave,**

**In the dark of eve,**

**Or for his death his friends will soon grieve.**

**He slips away,**

**With Barley he'll stay,**

**So now he won't be Tigerclaw's prey.**

**But on a horrible dawn,**

**His former forest is gone,**

**Does he still know what path he's on?**


	5. Brackenfur

**BRACKENFUR**

**With his fur of golden brown,**

**A face that doesn't ever frown,**

**The name "Brackenfur" gets around.**

**His attitude is always sweet,**

**No one will ever accuse him of deceit,**

**As long as he's with his clan, he's complete.**

**He cares for everyone,**

**He likes to make everything fun,**

**His warrior journey has just begun,**

**As every one knows, he's a great mentor,**

**He never needs to be the attention center,**

**His heart and his care are not hard to enter.**

**Brackenfur cares for his family and friends,**

**He'll stick by them until all their ends,**

**And travel with them around any bends.**


	6. Brightheart

**BRIGHTHEART**

**A wound like hers would make most quiver,**

**She wanted to prove her worth, Swiftpaw went with her,**

**They were attacked by the dogs, Swiftpaw was killed,**

**Leaving the apprentice now only semi-skilled,**

**Given the name of Lostface by Bluestar,**

**The she-cat bares a nasty scar,**

**But with her friend, the brave Cloudtail,**

**Her hopes and dreams live on and sail,**

**She trains with him and learns to fight,**

**Keeping her good eye on the side she's got sight,**

**And thanks to One-eye giving Firestar the right word,**

**Lostface is given the name she would have preferred,**

**Now the clan can see that the cat is worthwhile,**

**Back to the brightness that lives in her smile,**

**Recognized now for her skills, her clan is smart,**

**To give this kind she-cat the warrior name "Brightheart."**


End file.
